


Hold On Let Go

by gracerene



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Tony Stark, Sex in a Barn, Tony Feels, Tractor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The barn smells of stale hay, and some kind of warm wood, and Tony knows that most people would find the scent comforting, but it just makes his skin prickle.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking with alby-mangroves when I was in the middle of writing my first Stony ficlet, [Heat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3897853), and she was asking if John Deere factored in at all. Sadly, it did not, but it got me thinking of tractor sex and how that was a thing that needed to happen. 
> 
> I had originally been planning on writing some tractor blowjobs, and potentially something cracky and ridiculous (Tony riding Steve riding a tractor, anyone?). But then I was rewatching Wet Hot American Summer, and felt a bit inspired by the seriously hot [gay sex scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-EleEeZ5g0) (NSFW) where the taller/buffer dude gets banged by his dark haired luvah. :D
> 
> Thanks so much to capitu" for the read through and Kiss for the beta!

It's musty out in the barn. _Clint's_ barn, and isn't _that_ a strange thought. Tony hadn't really seen that one coming, but he supposes stranger things have happened.

The barn smells of stale hay, and some kind of warm wood, and Tony knows that most people would find the scent comforting, but it just makes his skin prickle. He's not meant for the country, for settling down in the middle of nowhere with a wife and kids, just living off the land. Tony can't deny that the idea has a certain romantic appeal, and he'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it, thought about this kind of future for himself. But that was before, and he knows himself well enough now to understand that this life would never be enough for him. He's okay with that.

The barn is lit a hazy gold from the evening sun streaming in through the cracks between the wooden slats of the walls. He walks over to the broken tractor, running his hands over the comforting contours of machinery. The rest of the team is still finishing up eating, but he hadn't felt up to the awkward family dinner. He'd been forced to suffer through enough of those growing up, thank you very much. It doesn't help matters that he's felt jittery all day, ever since their disastrous confrontation with Ultron. 

Tony gets this itch under his skin sometimes, this need to get his hands dirty, to use his mind and lose himself in something that he excels at, something that pushes him. Usually, he barricades himself up his lab, working straight through until he's created something brilliant and dangerous, until he's burned the fire down to ashes. Sometimes he blows off some steam by fucking somebody straight through the mattress instead. But his lab is halfway across the country, and the only person he wants to fuck right now is — Tony shakes the thoughts off. Now isn't the time for second guessing himself and wondering how things stand. He runs his hand over the battered flank of the tractor. Fixing her up will have to do, for now.

An hour later and the engine is purring like a dream, if one was inclined to dream about tractors. Tony's generally not, but he's feeling pleased enough with his work that he's starting to consider it. He turns off the motor, and gathers up the tools, before returning them to the corner where he found them. He's covered in bits of dirt and dust and grease, and he's already feeling more like himself. Tony is never more _real_ than when he's fixing something, creating something. 

There's a sound behind him and he turns to see Steve leaning against the wall, watching him with intense eyes. Steve reaches back to close the door, sealing them off together in the barn, his eyes never leaving Tony's. Tony's heart jumps in his throat as he stands slowly and walks forward to meet Steve in the center of the room. Without a word, Steve reaches for him, his hands hooking into the belt loops of Tony's jeans and dragging him forward. Tony brings his forehead to rest against Steve's brow, and his hands move to Steve's waist. They stay like that for a moment, just breathing together. 

Steve's mouth is hanging open and Tony can feel him almost trembling. This moment feels soft and raw; they're both more exposed in this barn than they've ever been at the tower. Tony bites his lip, not sure where to go from here. He _wants_ Steve, he always wants him, but for the first time since they've started this thing, he's not sure how his advances will be received. Tony wants to kiss him, wants to feel the warmth of Steve's skin beneath his palms, wants to bite into the firm flesh of his shoulder. But more than that, he wants to know that Steve still wants _him_ , that his disaster with Ultron hasn't ruined everything. Because Steve's important to him, and this is so much more than just sex, and Tony doesn't know how to not fuck this up. 

Steve takes a step back, and Tony's stomach drops. Of course Steve is leaving, of course he is. But instead of walking out the door, Steve strips off his tight grey shirt, and Tony can't do anything but stare at the play of golden sunset-light on Steve's muscled torso. Steve takes an almost hesitant step forward and Tony finds himself looking slightly up into Steve's eyes. The expression there twists him up inside — the quiet intensity, the naked lust, the desperation and fear and hope and something deeper than affection. It's all there, openly displayed for Tony to pick apart and dissect, but that's not what he wants right now. He looks back at Steve and does his best to drop his guards, tries to show Steve everything he's feeling in return. Tony fights through the instinctive panic that flares up with being so vulnerable — Steve's trusted Tony enough to bare himself, he deserves nothing less in return.

Another small step forward and Steve's hands are back on Tony's waist. They slide up under the hem of his shirt, palms hot and dry, and Tony raises up his arms. Steve acknowledges the tacit request and slides Tony's shirt up and off. Tony's arms immediately swing down to grip Steve's waist as Steve pulls Tony's shirt to his nose and inhales. Heat pools in Tony's groin at the sight, and he can feel his cock starting to strain against his jeans. He imagines what Steve might be smelling — sweat and dirt and motor oil and metal — and he presses in, needing to get closer, to touch _more_ of him. 

Steve tosses the shirt across the room, and Tony doesn't lose a moment before swooping in to kiss him. Tony starts gently, letting himself feel the full softness of Steve's lips, the sweet hesitation as he presses his mouth against Tony's. _God_ , he can't believe he gets to have this, gets to have Steve like this, trusting him so much. A wave of unexpected tenderness, overwhelming in its intensity, washes over him. He kisses his way to Steve's shoulder, and buries his face there for a moment, as he tries to get ahold of himself. Steve's skin is smooth beneath his cheek and palms, and he focuses on the solid feel of him, letting it ground him. Steve's hands skim over Tony's back, reminding him that he's not alone in this, that Steve wants him too, wants him _now_. He lets Steve guide his lips back towards Steve's mouth, and this time the kiss is less gentle.

Tony opens his mouth wide, kissing Steve wet and filthy and desperate. Steve's big hands cradle his face, but he lets Tony control the depth and pressure and angle of kiss as he slides his hands into Tony's hair. Tony's always liked kissing okay, but he mostly just saw it as a means to an end, as a warm-up to sex. With Steve, though, it's different. It's not that he doesn't want to have sex with him — he's not blind and Steve looks like he's been cut from fucking marble — but he feels like he could be content with just kissing him for hours, with pressing Steve up against a wall and kissing him and kissing him and _kissing_ him, until he's glassy eyed and panting, his lips cherry red and wet from Tony's tongue.

"Tony," Steve breathes, breaking away for a moment to pant hot-sweet against Tony's mouth. Tony's stomach clenches at the desire Steve manages to convey with just his name. Tonight, kissing is most definitely not enough.

"Steve," he whispers, walking them back until Steve bumps back against the tractor in the middle of the room. He reaches down to grab Steve's ass and pull him forward, grinding their groins together. Steve's massive erection rubs against his through the layers of denim and cotton, and they both shudder at the friction. "Please, can I — " Tony breaks off as he digs his fingers into Steve's denim-clad ass, fingertips pressing into the crease. "Want you. Fuck, I want you, Steve."

Steve nods and moves his fingers to the waistband of his own pants. Moments later he's kicking off his jeans and boxers, and Tony's gripping his firm, naked ass. God, it feels like heaven in his palms, tight and sculpted, and Tony's mouth is already watering just thinking of it. He wants to drop to his knees and worship it, lick and suck and rim Steve's beautiful ass until he's a moaning, shivering wreck. 

But that's not the plan, and now's _really_ not the time for that. Not in Clint's dirty old barn, when any member of the team — or, oh God, _Fury_ — might walk in at any moment. 

Steve presses something into Tony's hand and he looks down in surprise. _Lube_. He'd been so desperate to have Steve, that he hadn't been sparing much thought for the particulars. His chest grows hot at the thought of Steve coming in here with lube in his pocket, of _planning_ this.

Tony gives Steve one last long, lingering, toe-curling kiss, before spinning him around. Steve braces himself against the back of the tractor, and Tony shimmies out of his own jeans. He hops around and stumbles as he tries to kick them off before first taking off his shoes, and he's thankful Steve can't see him. Though it's not _Tony's_ fault Steve is so distracting! He'd challenge anybody _not_ to be distracted, mesmerized, by the strong lines of Steve's back, the glorious curves of his ass, the way his skin glows golden in the setting sun.

He prepares Steve quickly. Tony's already so keyed up that he knows there's no way he'd last if he spent time lingering on the foreplay. Steve's ass clings so beautifully to his fingers as he works them inside, and Tony aches to feel him around his dick. He slicks his cock with shaking hands, and wastes no time pressing up against Steve's prepped hole.

Tony grips Steve's hip, smearing palm-prints of lube over his skin as he presses steadily inside. Steve arches and makes greedy, whimpering sounds as he bucks back into Tony, encouraging him to go faster, deeper. He moves on Tony's cock with easy, rocking motions, and Tony just lets him for a moment, lets Steve take what he wants as Tony looks down and watches his cock slide in and out of Steve's body. Steve's so _hot_ and velvety soft inside, clenching around him, and suddenly Tony can't stay still.

He slides his hand up Steve's spine and tangles it in his hair, gripping tight as he begins to fuck into him. Tony presses his forehead in between Steve's shoulder blades as he thrusts hard and fast. Steve moans low in his throat, letting out little punched out noises every time Tony moves his hips. He keeps moving with Tony, like he can't get enough, like he needs Tony just as badly as Tony needs him. His hand reaches around and grabs Tony's ass, pulling and pressing him as close as he can get.

It never been like this, never felt like this before. The sex has been great — spectacular even — and it's always been _more_. But now, now it's something else entirely. Tony feels like he's a part of Steve, like Steve's a part of him. He wants to crawl inside of Steve, live under his skin, fuck him and be fucked by him so good and hard, that he doesn't know where he starts and Steve ends. He's always loved sex, but he didn't know it could flay him open like this. It's terrifying and exhilarating, and somehow he knows that Steve's feeling it too. It's the only thing stopping him from bolting, from running out the door and flying far, far away. He's not alone.

Steve's hand slips off his ass and makes a grab for the seat of the tractor as he braces himself against Tony's increasingly powerful thrusts. He's still rocking, still moving into Tony as he shuffles his feet. Carefully, he steps up onto the platform of the tractor, opening himself up wider for Tony's cock. Tony moans, and his own foot follows Steve's up a step, letting him press even deeper inside of Steve's ass. Steve shudders at the fuller penetration and hunches half over the tractor as Tony wraps himself around Steve's back. He looks at Steve's careful grip on the seat and the hull, and wonders how much he's holding back, how much he's reigning in that super strength, so that he doesn't tear Clint's tractor to bits. The thought only adds fuel to the fire of his arousal burning hot in his groin.

The desperate need to come starts to overwhelm him, and he braces his feet, wrapping a hand around Steve's chest to steady himself before he starts fucking in furiously. Steve gasps and pants, writhing back onto Tony's dick and reaching back to fist a hand in Tony's hair as he arches into his thrusts.

"Touch — touch yourself, Steve," Tony groans into the sweaty skin of Steve's shoulder. He's disappointed he won't get to make Steve come himself, but he can't spare a hand in this position. Thankfully, Steve doesn't seem to mind, and he eagerly reaches down and starts fisting himself roughly. Tony momentarily curses Steve's broad, muscled back, because from this angle, he can't see Steve's dick. And Tony _desperately_ wants to see his dick, wants to see Steve's monster cock fucking into his fist, wants to see it and think about how it feels when it's splitting him open.

But then Steve is coming, his ass clenching hard around Tony's cock, and all thoughts that don't have to do with coming right this fucking instant fly out of his head. Steve's shuddering and making high, gasping noises as he comes, and Tony only makes it a few more thrusts before he reaches his own peak, pressing a yell into Steve's shoulder as he empties inside of him.

The barn is almost completely dark now, and Tony can't quite remember when, exactly, they'd lost the light. He pulls regretfully out of Steve, and feels a stab of possessiveness as the faint moonlight reflects off the pearly white of Tony's come leaking out of Steve's loosened hole. Tony shivers, and realizes that his skin has broken out in goosebumps. He's covered in a cooling sheen of sweat, and the night air feels like ice against his skin.

Steve turns around and drags him into a fierce hug, catching Tony off guard. He fights against the instinct to struggle away, and instead lets himself press into the warm cradle of Steve's body. This is dangerous, this feeling welling up inside of him. Somebody's going to get hurt, him or Steve, or both of them, most likely. He's not sure they can defeat Ultron, this monster he's created, and he doesn't know how to stop that vision he had from becoming a reality. All he knows is that there is no way he could survive seeing Steve like that, broken and dying and knowing that it's all Tony's fault.

As if he can tell Tony is getting lost in his head — and by now, he probably can — Steve presses a kiss to Tony's temple and runs a distracting hand down his back.

"We should probably head back to the house," he murmurs into Tony's hair.

"Hmm," Tony hums, non-committedly. "What are the chances that nobody in the house heard that?"

"I told them I was going out to find you. I think they all knew to stay away." Steve blushes and Tony smirks. "Let's get cleaned up and head to bed. We've got a long day tomorrow."

Tony nods and starts pulling on his clothing. When he turns around, Steve's dressed, except for his shirt, which he's using to clean his come off of the tractor. Tony snorts. "Should've just left it."

"Tony! That's disgusting. There are _children_ here." Tony winces, he'd forgotten about them. 

"Didn't seem to stop you from coming all over the tractor in the first place, now did it." Steve coughs and looks away. In the low light, Tony can just make out the red flush trailing down his chest. "So we sneaking you in through the back, Cap? Or you planning on putting that thing back on."

Steve rolls his eyes and balls up the shirt, before striding purposefully out of the barn and towards the house. Only Captain America can look so powerful and confident in the middle of nowhere, walking half naked into a house full of people, while carrying a come-covered shirt in his hand. Tony suppresses an unmanly giggle, and follows him to the house, not even pretending not to watch the flex of Steve's ass as he leads the way to the back of the house. 

Steve turns as he reaches the door, and gives Tony another one of those soft, meaningful glances. Tony can hear his heart pounding in his ears as he gives a small smile in return.

It is going to be okay, it has to be. Tony will make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
